Like isn't Love
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: keadaan yang memaksanya datang ke apartemen sang senpai dikarenakan hal penting, lalu berlanjut membuat kepala pening, dan berakhir dengan senyum miring penuh kemenangan bagi sang abu-abu. catatan tambahan bagi si surai scarlet, bahwa suka itu berbeda dengan cinta.


Diclaimer: kuroko no basuke belongs fujimaki tadatoshi

Fanfic by, kagayaku mangetsu-chan/Glowing_MagicalCat_

Warning: ooc, typo (s), alur terburu-buru kayak dikejer gunting bang Akashi :v, bahasa kurang dimerti, bl (boys love), semi-shounen ai.

Genre: romance

Rated: T (maybe :v)

...

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat disela kegiatannya yang tergolong tak berarti, yaitu mengetuk-ngetuk ujung bangku dibagian lengannya dengan satu tangan menopang dagu dan wajah dibuat datar. Ia bersumpah hari ini begitu menyebalkan, dan apalagi ditambah keadaan sekarang ini.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ " gumamnya kecil disela aktifitasnya.

Pemuda bersurai abu yang merasa terpanggil marganya menoleh mengalihkan pandangannya dari _light novel_ yang sedang ia gerayang tiap hurufnya, hanya untuk menatap datar sang adik tingkat yang sedang merasa terabaikan dan kebosanan, tak ada niat mulia sedikit pun untuk menaruh banyak atensi pada pemuda yang terduduk di samping kasurnya.

"Hm?" jawabnya singkat tanpa ada minat, dan kembali berkutat dengan LN kesayangannya, ouhh jangan lupakan ia memiliki banyak kesayangan, yah... berbagai macam LN maksudnya.

Akashi Seijuuro, sang adik tingkat yang merasa terabaikan merasa jengkel dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya, membuat kerutan baju berwarna merah marun sedikit teratasi, dan jangan lupakan _jeans_ biru yang ia kenakan, dan jaket berbahan kulit panjang berwarna coklat yang ia gantungkan pada bagian belakang pintu apartemen sang muka datar.

Sial, niat awalnya kesini itu karna sang _phantom sixth man_ menelfonnya dan mengatakan ada sesuatu hal yang penting, dan dengan kecepatan kilat sang Akashi muda segera berangkat dari Kyoto ke Tokyo untuk menemui sang alumni Rakuzan, dan... hanya untuk diabagian, sekali lagi diabaikan. Netra delima itu tak henti-hentinya memandang tajam _kembaran Kuroko_ , begitu panggilnya ketika sedang mengejek sang kakak tingkat karna kemampuan dan bakat yang hampir sama.

"Santai saja, " dan dengan kalemnya pemuda itu beringsut mengubah posisi berbaring nya terlentang dengan LN di atas tubuhnya, tak absen tatapan datar walau dalam hati sedanng terbawa emosi karna alur cerita tersebut.

"Aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini." Dan Akashi tak kalah datar walau kerutan di dahi tak terhindarkan, Mayuzumi Chihiro, yang lebih tua menatap Akashi dari ekor matanya yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Yang Akashi akui sangat menawan, menurutnya.

Yah, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada perasaan lain yang menjalar di tubuhnya dan merambat aliran darah, mengontaminasi pikirannya dan orientasinya, dan berakhir dengan terjeratnya ia dalam rantai _cinta_ , berfikirlah.. . Mana ada manusia yang repot-repot datang dari Kyoto ke Tokyo hanya karna panggilan datar nan tidak manusiawi dan semua berakhir dengan diabaikan, apalagi Akashi itu tipe orang yang sumbu emosinya kecil dan jika marah dapat menghancurkan satu stadium, ini sungguhan.

Dan ia sekarang seakan kehilangan semua kekuatannya, saat netra abu-abu itu memandang tak minat ke arahnya, tanpa mengalihkan atensi pada LN tercinta.

"Aku menyuruhmu ke sini untuk meminta bantuanmu." Tetap _stay cool_ da kalem, itulah sifat Mayuzumi, ia bangun dari posisi terlentangnya sebelum Akashi mengoceh tentang posisi membancanya yang dapat merusak penglihatan karna bla bla bla, ia tak peduli.

Sang _scarlet_ menaikan satu alis, masih dalam posisi berdiri tegapnya, _kaku_. Pikir Mayuzumi... dia tidak berubah. "Kau tahu kan aku ini adalah penulis novel." Lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan. "-Dan aku butuh referensi" dan manik delima itu membulat dibuatnya.

Akashi menatap Mayuzumi dalam diam, manik delimanya yang tadinya dwi warna sekarang sudah senada. Percayakah kau sang makhluk yang ia kutuk mirip mayat hidup ini yang mengembalikan kepribadian aslinya? Dari situ benih cinta mulai muncul, walau ia pada awal menyangkalnya.

"Referensi?" sang pemuda bersetelan maju merah marun itu menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dengan tatapan kebingungan. Sang abu-abu pun mendengus, beranjak dari posisi terduduk di sisi ranjangnya dan menuju meja belajarnya yang ada tepat di samping Akashi dan tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pandangan pada si surai merah.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan hal-hal kecil padamu"

' _Dan itu kau sebut dengan hal penting, sialan!'_ pekik sang _emperor_ dalam hati dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Lagipula ini liburan musim panas, datang kesini sebentar untuk menengok mantan _senpai_ mu ini tak masalah kan? Atau Akashi- _sama_ sedang sibuk?" dan Akashi bersumpah itu kalimat terpanjang penuh nada sarkasme untuk hari ini, dan apa-apaan panggilan nya itu! Menyebalkan, ternyata si mayat hidup sudah belajar _mind reading_ rupanya.

Akashi ingin rasanya melempar semua gunting ke arahnya saat ini juga.

"Jadi?" pertanyaan yang berkedok untuk mempersingkat waktu, melipat tangan di depan dada dan menaikan dagunya seperti pose ' _ketauilah tempatmu'_ yang Mayuzumi sering lihat, tapi rasanya ia pikir kebiasaan _emperor_ sudah menghilang, masih ada toh.

Mayzumi memberi jeda dan duduk di bangku yang tadi Akashi singgahi, menatap lurus ke arah laptop yang tak kalah abu-abunya dengan surainya, dan tak kalah datarnya dari tampangnya, ironis bukan? Membuka _Microsoft word_ untuk menekan tiap petakan _keyboard_ membentuk deretan kata di layar _monitor_ , dan ia berhenti disela aktifitasnya untuk menoleh ke arah Akashi yang setia berdiri di sampingnya.

Akashi mengernyitkan alis menatap perilaku aneh sang pemuda bermanik kelabu. " Ada apa?" tanya nya mengabaikan deguban jantung saat abu-abu menatapnya lekat.

"Menurutmu, jika Kuroko menjadi wanita, bagaimana yah?" satu kalimat tak terduga tercelos dari bibir pucat Mayuzumi, mengabaikan _monitor_ yang masih menyala dan tak ada niat saat ini untuk memanjakan _keyboard_ nya.

Kenapa? Kenapa saat saat seperti ini harus membahas mantan _phantom sixth man_ nya.?

"Kau sudah lama dekat dengan si biru itu kan?" pertanyaann itu membuat Akashi tersentak dari pikirannya.

"Ya" jawabnya singkat seakan tak berniat membahas hal ini dan seakan lukisan di sisi dinding lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan

"Aku ingin menjadikan dia tokoh utama dalam novel ku." Gumam Mayuzumi yang sukses membuat Akashi membelalak.

Kenapa harus _dia_?

Ia harus berpikir jernih, mungkin karna sifat Kuroko yang misterius membuat Mayuzumi tertarik hanya sekedar menjadikannya tokoh utama peran wanita di novelnya, tak lebih, lagipula untuk sekedar info... keberangkatannya ke sini itu ada maksud tertentu juga selain menolong mantan _senpai_ nya ini, yaitu menyatakan perasaannya. Cihh.. lama-lama ia jijik menyadari tingkah nya seperti gadis dimabuk cinta.

Mungkin?

"Apa kau ingin aku menjelaskannya, Mayuzumi- _san_?" Tanya sang _scarlet_ saat manik delima itu menatap lurus ke bola mata abu-abu. Mayzumi mendehem kecil sebagai jawaban, dan respon Akashi tidak diduga.

Sang surai merah tersenyum manis dan mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada punggung kursi yang Mayuzumi singgahi, ia melirik ke arah _monitor_ dari ekor matanya dan mendengus kecil.

"Mungkin akan menjadi gadis yang pemalu karna sifatnya, dan berambut pendek sebahu karna ia adalah orang yang _simple_ dan tak mungkin botak kan? Berwajah datar namun manis, berkulit putih pucat, dan kutu buku." Sekilas Akashi menoleh untuk menatap Mayuzumi yang dapat ditangkap dari sirat matanya bahwa ia sedikit terperangah mendengar hipotesis kecil-kecilan Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum getir melihat respon sang abu. Dan iseng bertanya- "Apakah kau menyukai Kuroko sampai menjadikannya tokoh utama dalam novelmu?"

"Ya,"

-dan keisengannya membuat Akashi menyesali itu seumur hidup

Ia melepas cengkramannya pada punggung kursi itu dan menatap terkejut Mayuzumi , tadi.. baru saja sang kakak tingkat mengakui perasaannya tentang Kuroko, dan itu membuat dada Akashi sesak dan kerongkongannya tercekat seakan tak bisa melanjutkan dialog mereka.

Ia menunduk perlahan,terlalu sesak hanya untuk mengambil oksigen. Ia pun bergerak menjauh dan mendongkak menatap Mayuzumi lembut, dia sekarang seperti seorang masokis. Dan ekspresi sang merah pada abu-abu membuat sang abu tertegun. Saat ini juga ia sedang memegang gunting dari saku celananya, siap siaga bila ia mengamuk

 _'Kau bukan siapa-siapa dia kok'_ kalimat itu bergentayang di pikiran Akashi, jangan katakan kalau itu kepribadian satunya lagi yang ingin mengambil celah untuk mengontrol tubuhnya, namun dengan bijak Akashi memutuskan membatalkan niat untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Karna urusannya sudah selesai, maka aku akan pulang." Akashi patah hati, dan ia berbalik memunggungi Mayuzumi yang bergeming, menatap punggung kecil di hadapannya.

Dia tak boleh tenggelam dalam rasa ini, atau dia akan _mati_.

Dengan ini dia tidak akan menaruh harapan pada siapa pun lagi, tangan itu terjulur menggapai jaket coklatnya yang tersangkut di bagian belakang pintu apatemen Mayuzumi, setelah memakaikannya di tubuh kecilnya dan beranjak bergi.

Sebelum ucupan sang _silver_ membuat Akashi terbelalak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku mengakui bahwa aku menyukainya, dalam arti sifatnya yang sama dan beberapa kesamaan denganku-"

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan tetap berkecak pinggang.

"-dan aku tidak mencintainya."

Akashi berniat berbalik sebelum tangan besar memaksanya berputar 90 derajat dan mendorongnya ke dalam lalu menghentakannya ke di nding, dan Akashi tahu siapa pelakunya, belum ia mengeluarkan protes sebuah kecupan ringan yang tak lebih dari satu detik membuat wajahnya tersapu rona hebat.

Mayuzumi yang berakting sebagai dalang malah menyeringai, menundukan kepala dan mendekatkan bibir pucatya pada telinga Akashi, menggigit telinga itu yang sukses membuat Akashi memejamkan matanya, dan menarik pinggang ramping untuk semakin melekat pada tubhnya, menjilat telinga sang _scarlet_ yang memerah sebagai permintaan maaf lalu membisikan sesuatu dengan nada sensual.

"Karna aku hanya mencintamu"

Kata itu sukses membuat Akashi malu hebat dan membenamkan kepala bersurai merah itu ke dada bidang sang _silver_ yang sedang menghimpitnya. Mayzumi hanya menjawab perlakuan manis dan menggemaskan Akashi dengan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan menciumnya kembali-

-di kening.

-END-

...

A/N: hora, yaku datang sebentar mampir ke fandom kurobas, membawa pasangan unyu ini :3 oke ini ff mengerikan sumpah, apa apaan cerita ini/bantinglaptop.

Ne~ yaku Cuma mau ngomong, hai hai, salam kenal :3 yaku newbie syekaleh dalam penulisan, jadi mohon bantuannya para senpai yang baik, kritik saran bahkan flame pun diterima :3/digamparl

Reviewlah jika berkenan, kalau gak mau juga aku rapopo :v


End file.
